A Spy's First
by MaskedLover23
Summary: This is nothing like she thought it would be... Spy x fem!Spy I don't own Team Fortress 2, the game plot and all its characters belong of Valve. However, this story's plot belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to RED

The red linoleum floors squeaked under her heavy duty work boots. Slung around her arm, was a bag packed with makeup, lighters, and a mini revolver. As she made her way through the secluded area, she took note of the dim and shady lighting. Anyone could jump up from behind her, and slit her throat open, just as he... No. She wasn't going to think of that day...

Her shadow casted over a closed door, marked on the window, "Administrator." Just as she was about to knock, a raspy voice called from the other side of the door.

"Come in," the old womanly voice said.

She opened the door and stood there awkwardly in front of the most haggard looking hag in the universe. "Uh," was all that came out of her young lips.

The old woman raised her brow expectantly, holding her head up between her interlocked hands, a cigarette placed lazily between her middle and forefinger. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Don't be a fool, who are you, and what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm the new Spy... I think."

The old hag, who the young woman assumed was The Administrator, puffed on her cigarette and blew out the smoke with a cough. "You think?"

"Yes?"

"Very well." The Administrator said with a sly smile spreading slowly across her wrinkled face. She took out a file, a pretty big file, that had her name on it. "Hmm," The Administrator pursed her lips. "Elise Park, born in Canada, worked as an agent for various countries, 22 years old."

After a couple of minutes in silence as the old woman looked over her personal life, Elise took the chance to look around the dimly lit room. It was smaller than she expected, but there was another red door behind the desk that the other woman was sitting at. On the left wall was what seemed to be a logo for the company. A loud slap of papers against one another got Elise back on full focus.

"Welcome to Reliable Excavation Demolition." The Administrator said. "Miss Pauling, if you please."

"What?"

Before she even got a chance to look behind her, Elise got knocked out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Spy

A cold hand ran over her forehead and other parts of Elise's face.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" asked a voice with a very thick German accent. The hand continued to feel around her face.

Elise's eyes fluttered open and was immediately blinded by a bright light overhead. "Agh, what the hell?"

"Oh, good. You are still alive," said the voice.

Elise sat up cautiously and slowly turned her head to her right, finding sight of a man who wore a red stained lab coat. Could that be blood? "Who are you? What happened to the Administrator?" Elise asked as she held her head. She felt around and suddenly went over a huge lump.

"I am the Medic. Und the Administrator is nowhere near here..." the Medic informed. He turned around and smiled at her. His hair was neatly parted to the side, with a little cow lick at the front. He had bright blue eyes and round thin framed glasses that seemed too small for his face. Also, he looked kind of old... or maybe it was just fatigue.

"Here... where exactly is 'here?'" Elise circled her arms that gestured around the room for emphasis.

"We are currently in the Medical Bay, at 2Fort."

Elise stopped her treading movements and stared at the Medic. "What's 2Fort?"

"What is 2Fort? Fräulein, this is the war grounds for this battle. How do you not know? You did get accepted here, didn't you?"

"Battle? War?" Her head was spinning and the bump throbbed. "What country declared war?"

The Medic rolled his eyes and sighed as he placed a bunch of bloodied medical utensils on the other side of the bed. "You ask too many questions," he answered. "I would have assumed that the Administrator would have already told you about this, but I guess her old age has already taken a toll on her brain." Medic laughed. "All you have to know is that this war is only for land, that is all. Blutarch and Redmond Mann are the idiotic brothers who stupidly convinced their father to buy this land. But really, this land is completely useless. They hired many of us mercenaries to battle for it. No country has declared war. Personally, I think it is a waste of time. But, it does pay good."

A war... Elise surely didn't apply for a war. She thought that she just had to do some dirty work and get a large reward afterwards. In her mind, she imagined stealing a jewel from a museum, or robbing the government, you know, easy stuff like that. But fighting a war? Now that's something that she didn't expect.

"This is really messed up."

"Ja, it is. Now, take two tablets every four hours," Medic said as he handed her a bottle of red pills. "These should hopefully help with the throbbing and blurry visions. Other than that, you are free to go."

Medic set a small cup of water on the table on her right and took a folder into his arm, walking over to a large desk that she didn't even notice. Elise got up from the medical bed and took two pills and drank it down with some water. A warm tingling sensation washed over her immediately, and she exhaled through her nose in a relaxed manner.

In her dazed mind of relaxation she went for the door, stopping only a few feet away. "Uh, where do I go?"

"Just go anywhere, it's not hard to find your way around the place."

With that, the Medic got tangled up in his paperwork and didn't look up. Elise opened the door and walked out without any further questions.

* * *

Somehow, Elise managed to find a long hallway that had red tiled floors and cement walls that cracked in many areas.

"How the hell did I get into this mess?" Elise asked herself. She didn't expect anyone to answer her, but a petit voice sounded.

"Well, let's see... after your application to RED, we looked over your work and are pretty impressed."

Elise screamed in surprise and stopped walking, taking her time to catch her breath that she carelessly breathed out. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, my apologies. I should have introduced myself. My name is Miss Pauling, I am the Administrator's assistant."

Miss Pauling? Elise replayed the recent memory.

_"Welcome to Reliable Excavation Demolition." The Administrator said. "Miss Pauling, if you please." _

Elise shook her head and blinked a couple of times. "You're the one who hit me in the head earlier!"

"Yes, I am. Sorry about that. Anyways, let's get started." Miss Pauling said without much thought of what Elise said. She took hold of Elise's arm and turned her around to walk with her. Miss Pauling wore a purple shirt and had glasses that pointed primly at the temples. Her hair was put up in an low bun that bounced on her neck and her height... wasn't all that impressive. "You have been assigned to be a Spy, mainly because of your previous works of theft and espionage. As a Spy, you must keep as much information to yourself. Although you will be joined with your team, you cannot tell them anything. Your life is meant to be a secret. That being said, they can't know where you're from, why you're here, and what your name is. Keep your emotions in check, and always stay informed and composed."

"Is it too late to retire?" Elise asked cautiously as soon as Miss Pauling took a breath.

"Yes. Matter of fact, you are not allowed to leave this company until the battle is won." Miss Pauling stopped and stood still for a couple of seconds. She turned around and said, "repeat what I have just told you, please."

"Uh, I am a Spy, and I can't tell anyone anything."

"Hmm," Miss Pauling pondered for a second. "Good enough. You pretty much summed it all up." They continued to walk down the dim hall. "It is best for you to stay in uniform, and you are never to remove your mask for special purposes."

Mask? What mask? Elise lifted her hands and touched her face, feeling nothing but fabric. Then she looked down to her hands. They too were covered in red gloves. "When did I get this stuff?" Elise asked as she padded around her body. She was wearing a slim red suit and wore leather shoes. "I feel like a dude right now..."

"If it makes you feel any better, I took the liberty of dressing you."

"That just makes things more awkward..."

"Moving on!" Miss Pauling announced. "You are not the only Spy. There is another, but you will be the only female on the team."

"I can't help but to feel like I'm already being taken advantage of."

"Here we are," Miss Pauling ignored Elise's statement as she opened a red door.

Elise took a quick look around and saw many other red doors surrounding hers. She entered when Miss Pauling was out of the way and examined the tight area.

"It's not much, but you'll have to make do. You have uniforms in the closet, and other feminine clothing necessities in the drawer under the closet."

"Okay," Elise peeped. "Is there a kitchen?"

"Of course, right this way."

They walked out of the room, closed the door, and turned a corner that once again, had a long hall. They walked for a couple of seconds and stopped beside of an open doorway that was larger that the others. Elise didn't want to enter the area just yet. She just peeked her head a bit, but she couldn't see anything.

"This is the kitchen." Miss Pauling stated. "I must be going. Welcome to the RED team."

"So do I just-" Elise stopped. Miss Pauling was nowhere to be seen. "What? She was here just a few seconds ago!"

"Hello there!" a male voice clipped tight with a Texan accent greeted.

Elise jumped and turned around, meeting sight of a short man with goggles on who wore brown overalls with a red shirt under. "Um, hello?" Elise responded timidly.

"Is that a question?" the man asked sarcastically with a laugh in between. "I'm just playing with you, I'm the Engineer." Engineer held out a gloved hand.

"Hi, Engineer..." Elise took his hand and shook. "My name is..."

_"Your life is meant to be a secret. That being said, they can't know where you're from, why you're here, and what your name is."_

"I'm the Spy." Elise straightened her back and held her head high.

"My, you've got a mighty fine voice. Almost feminine..."

"Yeah, I'm a girl." Elise blurted out.

Engineer took off his goggles and put them on top of his hard hat, his face blushing. "Oh, well, uh, it's a pleasure to meet such a fine lady, such as yourself."

"No need to be formal, Engineer."

"Well, um, I guess I should introduce you to the guys. Follow me."

The two of them walked side by side into the open area and like the snap of a finger, all eyes were on them. The area was filled with men in red clothing.

"Hey fellas, look at what we got here! It's our new Spy!" Engineer shouted with a wide grin.

"He looks like a girl," said a boy with a thick Boston accent. He wore running shoes, a baseball cap, a red shirt, and had two dog tags hung around his neck.

"That's because I am a girl," Elise informed.

The boy's thin body jumped out of the couch and ran straight towards Elise. "Hiya! I'm Scout."

Scout jumped out at Elise but fell flat on his face when she took a step to the side. She took this chance of silence to look around the area. It had what looked to her like a living room, a dining area with an island, and another room that had an open doorway.

"Well, c'mon fellas, introduce yourselves." Engineer said to the other men.

They all smiled with hungry looking grins.

"Oh boy, this doesn't look good..."


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Team

The men stalked towards her.

"She is so tiny!" boomed a big man with a Russian accent. His bald head made him look kind of funny to Elise. The big man went in front of her and looked as if he was examining her. "You are Spy?"

"Uh, yeah." Elise confirmed with a worried look slowly slipping onto her features. "Who are you?"

"Heavy," said the Russian man.

Engineer leaned towards Elise while on his tiptoes. "That's our Heavy Weapons guy. He's a real brute."

"Little Spy is scared of Heavy?" Heavy asked with narrowed eyes.

"No, not at all," Elise reassured with a weak punch to his stomach. Her hand soon felt like it had fallen off.

"I like her," Heavy said with a wide grin. "You will be good Spy, da?"

"Uh, of course."

Heavy laughed loudly and patted her on her back, almost breaking her spinal chord. He walked back over to the table and sat down with a sandwich on his plate.

The rest of the men remained standing in a circle that surrounded Elise. One of the men, a black man, took a step forward and slung an arm around Elise's shoulders. His breath smelled of alcohol, and nothing else.

"Ay, I'm the Scottish man. Wait, I mean the Demoman. Yes! I blow things up you see," said Demoman. Before he could say anything else, Demoman fell back onto one of his teammates, who ended up throwing him on the floor.

"What is a lady doing in this war?!" barked a large, sturdy man who didn't have an accent.

"Is there a problem with having a woman in war?" Elise asked back.

"Of course there is! Women are meant to be in the kitchen! Not in the fields of death!"

Anger washed over Elise, and with one swift blow to the chin of the man, she knocked the living daylights out of him. Elise was so tired of hearing all those stereotypes about women.

"Whoa, that chick just knocked out Soldier!" Scout cried out with a laugh. "I like her already!"

"I'm the Sniper," a tall lanky man said sort of dismissively as he walked right passed Elise. He had a hat that covered his eyes, and even without it, he still wore aviators that blocked his eyes.

"The Sniper isn't really the social kind of guy..." Engineer said.

All of the sudden, Elise was pulled into a tight hug from a man or woman in a fire suit. His/her mask covered everything, hiding all features and emotions that should be present.

"W-what the hell is that?!" Elise cried out in fear.

Engineer gave a heart filled laugh and patted the thing on its back. "This here is Pyro," he said.

"Hrrre!" Pyro... said?

"What?"

"He says hello." Engineer clarified.

"Mrr nrrm huddah mrrf!"

Pyro let her down and held his hand up.

"Does he want me to high five him?" Elise leant back to ask Scout.

"Yeah, go for it. Pyro's a totally chill dude."

Elise raised her hand and high fived his gloved hand. Pyro gave off a happy sounding laugh and clapped while jumping up and down. He gave Elise one more big hug before walking back to the living room to watch the television that was still on.

"We kind of think he's gay," Scout said.

"Yeah, I was kind of thinking the same..." Elise laughed along with Scout.

"Hey Scout, have you seen the Medic?"

"He's in his office place. It looked like he had some stuff to do." Elise responded.

"Well that explains a lot. I just thought we were missing someone for no explanation," Engineer said with a smile.

After a while, everyone went about to do their own thing and Elise was left with doing nothing. Scout was still standing with her.

"What are you guys doing anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in war right now?" Elise asked.

"Yeah, but today is kind of a break for us, you know? Strong men like us need to be well rested in order to give off a good fight," Scout grinned as he flexed his non-existent muscles.

"So it's just a whole day doing nothing?"

"Yup." Scout smiled at her.

Elise couldn't help but to smile at him. He was cute, in an innocent boy way. Scout kind of felt like a younger brother to her.

"Well, I'm off. I'm going to go to my room." Elise announced to the men.

"See you around Spy." Scout said.

Careful not to step on the unconscious men, Elise headed back to her room.

When she got there, she found a box on the bed, with a note attached.

The note said: _"Here's some of your stuff. This was as much as we could gather. Welcome to RED, once again." _

A note, probably from Miss Pauling.

Elise opened the box and found many of her belongings. Placed expertly in the middle of the junk, was a picture of a man, the man she tried so hard to avoid. Without thinking, Elise chucked the picture into the garbage, a crack of glass sounding as it made contact. Tears streaked her mask and she wiped them away vigorously with her sleeve. "I'm not letting that bastard destroy my life again."

* * *

_Elise was laying on the couch, loving the feeling of coming back home after a month away from home. Her eyes were closed, with her arm over her eyes as well. _

_"Hello sweetheart," he whispered in her ear. _

_Elise smiled, his voice sending shivers down her back. A cold sensation ran across her throat, a new feeling to her. But this was not a feeling that she should be accustomed to. The sensation of chills went from sensational to a searing pain. _

_He slid it across her throat, covering her mouth with his other hand. _

_"Shh, it's time for you to sleep now, my love." _

Elise jolted up from her sleep with sticky sweat covering all areas of her body. "Shit," she cursed. She turned to the nightstand and looked at the blurry clock that she had put up a couple hours ago. It was 9:13 pm. She got up from her bed and walked over to the kitchen in her koala pyjamas. Deciding what to get, she shuffled slowly to the extra room that was attached to the kitchen. The room contained the oven and stove along with a sink and a fridge. The area seemed bigger than it should be with what was in it.

She opened the fridge and looked for a little snack. Inside was milk, beer, water, some leftovers, beer, apple juice, an energy drink with a label saying 'BONK!', beer, an apple, beer, and some more beer. Elise took out the apple juice and walked around to the cabinets on top of the stove. She couldn't see much in the dark area, the fridge was the only source of light.

"Here," someone said behind her.

"What? Whoa!" she screamed and turned around, accidentally bumping into Sniper's chest. She leaned back and stared at him. He didn't have his glasses on, only his hat on his head. Other than that, he wore the same clothes that she had seen earlier.

"Are you going to take it?" Sniper asked impatiently. He waved the glass in front of Elise's face.

"Huh? Oh, right," she said taking the glass and filling it with the apple juice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to say the same thing, but I can clearly see what you are doing," Sniper said as he took the apple juice from Elise, filling his own mug that said '#1 Sniper' across in red. "Cheers," he said raising his mug. Elise clanked her cup with his mug, both of them taking a gulp at the same time. Sniper looked down at her pyjamas and smiled in his cup.

Elise watched in amazement. The guys told her that the Sniper wasn't a social guy, but here he was, drinking apple juice with a stranger.

"What're you looking at me like that for?" he asked still smiling.

Elise realized that she had been staring for a while. "Sorry, Sniper." He tensed. "Where are you from?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he said with a canine-like smile.

"Australia?"

"Yup," he smiled again.

They stood there for a while in silence. It didn't feel awkward or uncomfortable, at least it didn't to Elise.

"Has anyone died?" Elise asked.

"Died in what?"

"In this... this war."

Sniper sighed and took another gulp. "Yeah. We all have."

Elise's eyes went wide. "You've all died?"

"Yup," he replied, popping the 'p' at the end.

"B-but, how?"

"I'll you experience it for yourself." Sniper grinned and tipped his hat with his free hand. "Have a good night, sheila."

"Good night?" Elise responded in question.

Sniper left, leaving Elise in wonder. How could they have possibly survived?

This much thinking tired Elise out. She decided to wonder more in the morning. On her way to her room, she could have sworn she'd seen a shadow of _him_. But it was all in her head. There shouldn't be any reason for her to miss him.

With her eyelids quickly dropping, she tried to remember what the Sniper had told her. She was way too tired to think and ended up sleeping soundly.


	4. Chapter 4: Disappearing Act

Elise woke to the blaring sound of her digital alarm. She opened her eyes slowly, expecting to be blinded by the sun, but there was no sun. When her eyes fully opened, she looked out the window. "No sun," she said. She got up and sat on the edge of her bed, wondering what was making that annoying sound. "Oh my goodness, I'm an idiot." Elise face palmed and finally turned off the alarm. She felt something under her hand and pulled off the sticky note that was in front of the digital numbers. "It's five in the morning?!"

Elise took all the energy she could to get up and flip on the lights. In her hand the note read:_ "Good morning Elise. You may be wondering why you are up so early in the morning. To answer your question, you are going to be trained. The other men will be off fighting out in the battlements, so while they're out there, you're in here, training. Train well, and always stay alert."_

A low groan escaped Elise's mouth as she crumpled the post-it note into the trash. She walked over to the closet and took out a uniform, the same red pinstriped one she wore yesterday. Then, she shuffled over to the cabinets to grab her underwear and a towel.

"Where the hell is the bathroom?" Elise asked herself as she closed the door behind her. In the deep silence that suspended in the hall, she could hear the faint sounds of running water and a voice. She tried to follow to sounds without running into anything, even though it was an open hall, but you never know.

As Elise got closer to a brightly lit doorway, she could hear the voice more clearly. A deeply vibrating baritone male voice that sang a song that was beyond Elise's Canadian vernacular. Although she may have been clueless to what the man was singing, the language wasn't completely unfamiliar. She used to hear it all the time at home. But why… why did this unknown man's voice sound exactly like his?

"_Non, rien de rien. Non, je ne regrette rien…"_ His voice rang through the surprisingly acoustic room.

Elise crept closer to the open doorway, going onto her tiptoes to mute the sound of her feet against the floor.

She stopped, back close against the wall, her head slowly rotating to see around the corner of the door frame. The water stopped, the shower handles squeaking as it turned. The man's voice stopped as well, and it was replaced with whistling and humming.

_"Balayées les amours. Et tous leurs trémolos. Balayés pour toujours. Je repars à zéro..."_ The man's voice sounded once again.

Elise caught a quick glimpse of him, his back towards her. She took this chance to tiptoe to the middle of the frame to get a better look of the man's back. Her eyes went wide as he dropped his towel when she didn't expect it.

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't resist herself. Elise's could feel the warmth creeping up onto her neck and cheeks. Her breathing slowed as her heart sped up.

The man's back alone was godly. Glossy from the water, his muscles shone from the lights in the bathroom. He stretched, enhancing the muscles that were so tone on his arms, shoulders, and back. Elise's eyes roamed the man's body, at least the back portion of his body. Her eyes landed on his behind. Yes, his _behind_. So round and ripe...

Elise squeaked from his perfection from behind. Such a muscular man with such a slender body. So similar to his...

The man tensed causing his muscles to flex. He swiftly went for his watch that was on the bench, and strapped it on, pressing a button and then disappearing in thin air.

"Whoa," Elise breathed.

All of the sudden, a familiar cold feeling was on her neck. Elise tried to scream, but nothing came but a muffled cry. A wet hand covered her mouth and at the same time Elise threw her stuff behind her in an attempt to hit the person behind her. She was held close to a hard body that was behind her.

"Who are you?" The man from the bathroom asked. His voice sounded like dangerous silk to Elise. It was a stupid thought, but it seemed right to her.

"I..." Elise paused, the hand still covering her mouth.

"Answer!" he barked in a low, growling, demanding tone. His knife slowly scraped against her neck, and under her mask, almost as if he wanted to remove it.

His arm moved from Elise's mouth to her chest. Automatically the man stopped, and softened just a bit.

Then, out of nowhere, Elise dropped flat onto her butt. She struggled to get up because of the adrenaline and fear that had rushed through her blood. Elise took deep breaths and looked around the dark halls then into the empty bathroom.

"Nothing..." she sighed. She bent down and picked her stuff up. Once she had straightened, and hand grasped onto her shoulder. "Huh?!"

"Whoa, it's okay, it's just me," Sniper said with his canine grin.

Elise's heart was racing, and her previous encounter with that mysterious man was the cause of it.

"What are you doing here?" Sniper asked.

Elise smiled and giggled, still struggling for breath. She shook her head and looked up into his eyes and said, "I could ask you the same thing, but I can clearly see what you are doing," as she imitated the Sniper's Australian accent.

"Very funny, sheila."

Elise looked down at Sniper, who in fact wasn't wearing any night shirt. He just wore boxers... with koalas. She smiled and then burst into laughter after seeing what Sniper was wearing. "Koala boxers? Really?"

Sniper raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Koala pyjamas, really?"

Elise looked down and opened up her towel, covering her body.

"Shut up," she pouted. She looked up innocently into Sniper's eyes. They were blue, just like how she imagined the waters in Australia would look. Beautiful, and calming.

"What are you looking at?" Sniper asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Elise.

"Nothing," she replied. She didn't take her eyes off of him. She scanned his body, because she was a woman and it was natural for her to stare at fine men. That was always the excuse she would tell her mother as an adolescent.

In this light, she could see everything. Sniper's messy hair was a dark chocolate brown that could possibly be mistaken for black. His face was well defined, with a strong jaw that was clearly evident. His body was muscular but soft at the same time. His arms were tone, his chest was chiseled, and his abs were dipped at the perfect angles. His height was way beyond average. He towered Elise like a skyscraper!

"You're staring again," Sniper repeated, but this time, lifting her chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"Sorry," Elise whispered.

"So," Sniper let go quickly, a blush creeping slowly onto his neck. "Uh, are you, going to, um, shower?"

"Yeah," Elise responded while quickly looking on the ground.

"Do you... want to go first?" Sniper asked as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Elise looked up and smiled, handing him the towel. "Will you help me then?"

Sniper's jaw dropped. "H-help you?"

"Not like that," Elise rolled her eyes. "Just cover my stall."

"O-oh! Right," he smiled sheepishly. "Sure."

* * *

"Okay," Elise started. "Look away first."

Sniper turned around and covered his eyes with one arm.

As soon as he did that, Elise jumped into the shower, naked, and stood up against the wall. "Keep your eyes closed and hold the towel up!"

Sniper did as she told and he held the towel against the opening. He opened his eyes and then looked to the ground.

The cold bathroom, which in fact was only for men, started steaming.

"Hey, Snipes!" Scout came in and stood behind Sniper.

"Scout!" Sniper said surprised.

"What're you doing?" Scout asked as he pulled at the towel.

"Spy's in there," Sniper answered.

"Our Spy?" Scout asked with a disgusted look.

"Our _new _Spy," Sniper responded in a whisper.

"You know I can hear you guys, right?" Elise said over the water.

"Oh, hey!" Scout greeted.

"Scout, do me a favor and tell anyone else here to wait in the living room." Elise said.

Scout and Sniper turned around to see five heads peeking from the door frame.

"It's a war room, maggot!" Soldier cried out.

"You heard the girl," Sniper spoke up. "Out."

All the men shuffled out of the area and headed for the war room.

The water stopped and the bathroom went silent, other than the droplets of water falling onto the floor.

"So, what do I do now?" Sniper asked.

"Close your eyes, turn around, and go to the war room."

Sniper didn't respond. At this, Elise sighed and put her hands on her hips even though Sniper couldn't see.

"Please."

"Okay," Sniper responded. Immediately, he dropped the towel, leaving Elise exposed.

"Sniper!" she cried out.

But Sniper had his back toward her and was already making his way out of the room with his arm over his eyes and a laugh leaving his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5: Spy vs Spy

"Why didn't anybody inform me of this!"

"Whoa, calm down there Frenchie!" Scout patted the suited man on the back. "It's just another Spy, man. Nothing bad."

"Nothing bad?" Spy, the male one, questioned. "For all you know, she could be a double agent!"

"Spy," Sniper spoke up as he uncrossed his legs from the table. "She's not a bloody double agent."

"She's a woman, you never know what they're thinking!"

"Calm down you ladies man," Demoman slurred. "You're with a woman almost every night. I don't understand why you're being such an asshole towards our Spy."

"You one eyed abomination, _I _am you Spy."

"So is she." Sniper defended.

Spy stopped, the room going silent as he and Sniper stared at each other. Spy sat back down, locking his hands together and examining Sniper. "You like her," Spy asked with a smile creeping across his features, "don't you?"

Sniper, with his aviators covering his eyes, looked straight at Spy. It was a silent game, one that they played together way too often. Their little gambol soon ended when Sniper sighed, turning his head to the side.

"That's what I thought," Spy said with his thick French accent. He sighed, turning his head away as well, and spoke. "I can't believe I'm the one who has to stay here and train her."

At this, all the men in the room looked at Spy. But Sniper was the one to talk.

"You get to stay in here? Just to train her?"

"Oui," Spy responded.

"Oh no you don't, Frenchie! You are not crawling out of this battle! Even if it were to save your own mother!" Soldier shouted in his face.

"Shut it, you slobbering American! I didn't choose to help her, the god damn hag who we call the Administrator ordered me to. Plus, I wouldn't crawl out of this war... Nobody can. And even it was to save my mother, I would just be running circles."

"Spy!" Scout called out with a smile.

In unison, a male and female voice answered. "What?"

Both Spies looked at each other, one at the table surrounded by men, the other, standing under the door frame with Scout slinging his arm around her shoulders. Their eye contact never broke, even as Scout pushed and pulled Elise toward the table to sit. His choice in seats was not the best, because he sat her down right beside the other Spy.

"Um," Elise started.

"Don't speak, when not spoken to." Spy interrupted while looking away.

"Don't be so mean, Spy." Sniper spoke up as he looked at Elise, who ended up looking at herself through the Snipers reflective aviators.

"Shut up, bushman."

"So, just a question about my training..." Elise peeped.

"Don't be so timid. Be loud and intimidating to your enemies." Spy said without looking at her.

Elise clenched her jaw and tightened her fists under the table. "Is this asshole going to be my trainer?"

Everyone in the area stared in awe and many 'oh snap!' remarks came from the group. Spy snapped his head towards Elise, giving her a hateful glare. Elise just stared into his sharp grey blue eyes and slapped on a one sided smirk.

"Not so tough and intimidating now, are you?" Elise said.

Spy just got up and left the area.

"Wait!" Heavy boomed. "Spy is angry with Spy?"

"Yes, big guy," Scout said patting his back.

"Oh, Heavy needs to see doctor. Head is booming now."

* * *

"Doctor?" Heavy called from the other side of the door, knocking quietly with his colossal hands.

"Yes?"

"I can come in?"

"Of course."

With surprisingly gentle hands, Heavy opens the door, revealing the ordinarily stressed looking Medic.

"Ah, yes, Heavy. What is it?" Medic asked as he threw the file back on his desk.

"Doctor, Heavy is head hurting," Heavy said as he rubbed his bald head with a grimace.

"Agh, Heavy you are fine. Here," Medic responded as he dug in the medicine cabinet. He took out a bottle of the same pills that he gave Elise.

"Thank you." Heavy thanked while taking three pills and swallowing them as is. "Doctor," Heavy spoke after a minute of silence.

The Medic stopped organizing his desk and looked up at Heavy. "Ja?"

"New Spy is good, da?"

Medic smiled and laughed, a small almost unnoticeable blush creeping onto his face. "Yes, Heavy. The new Spy is good."

"Good. Spy does not think she is good."

"Really?" Medic raised his eyebrows while opening the file once more. "That's quite surprising. I was sure that he would be the very first to 'make a move' on her. I guess I was wrong." He continued to read the file.

Heavy noticed his disconnection from reality, and craned his head to see the name on the file. "Elise?"

"Where?" Medic scrambled from his seat, closing the file.

"Name of new Spy is Elise?" Heavy asked as he hopped onto one of the medical beds across from the Medic's desk.

"Uh... You were not supposed to know," sighed the Medic as he stashed the folder back into one of the filing cabinets. "Why don't we go get breakfast before the battle, ja?"

Heavy followed closely behind Medic, giving the back of the German's head a look of concern. "Medic is okay?"

Heavy couldn't see the Medic's face, but he was smiling. A wide grin that he hadn't expressed in a long time since the war began. "Yes, Heavy. I am absolutely fantastic!"

* * *

"Hey, Doc!" Demoman smiled as he slung an arm around the Medic.

"Hello, Demo."

"Where were you? Everyone was looking for you."

Medic grimaced at the Demoman's densely alcoholic breath. "I highly doubt that. Und, I was just... Looking at some files."

Demoman nodded and gave Medic a wide smile. "Alright!" Then he stumbled off towards the gate.

Sniper was preparing his equipment when Medic came up from behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah?" Sniper asked without looking up.

"Hello, Sniper." Medic greeted.

"Oh," Sniper turned around, "hey Doc, what's up?"

"Do you know where Spy is? I haven't seen him this morning, and I must see him for... An examination."

Sniper paused and breathed out a heap of hot air. "He's with the sheila. Apparently, the Administrator ordered him to stay with her while we were out in the Battlements."

Medic inhaled deeply, and forced out a smile. "Oh, well..." he paused.

"Well, what?"

"I hope she gets trained well." Medic nodded his head. "Good luck, Sniper," he dismissed.

"You too, Doc." Sniper said before the Medic left.

The look on the Medic's face seemed out of the ordinary. Sniper had always seen the deranged German as a crazy Nazi who held no feelings. But that moment when he reacted to what the Sniper said, he'd seen a spark of an emotion that he didn't think was programmed into the Medic.

* * *

**Hey guys! Wow! I'm surprised! **

**Thanks so much to those who have noticed my story and added it to their favourites/alerts. :) **

**I know, I know... It took forever to update. But I didn't seem to have any motivation to write a new chapter. Hopefully this will make up for all your patience! **

**Once again, thank you! **

**Hugs and kisses to you guys! **

**Also, I'd like to know what all of you think of this story. I think it's going fairly well, but I want to see what my readers have to say! :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Begin

"The battle will begin in 3..."

"C'mon, let's go, let's go!" Scout shouted.

"2..."

"Mrph urr harr gerrh frah!" Pyro muffled.

"1." The siren rang throughout the area. "Start fighting, now!"

**"ATTACK!" **Soldier cried out.

* * *

Elise jumped as a siren cut through the silence in the room. "What was that?"

The other Spy continued walking, with Elise tight on his heels. "The battle has begun."

"Why aren't you out there fighting?"

"Well, like you said at the table, I will be the asshole who is going to train you. Seeing as I am the only Spy on this team, well, with the exception of you."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry about that." Elise apologized.

"Don't apologize. You must train yourself to control your emotions and to kill the emotion of regret and sympathy. None of those feelings will help you on the field."

Spy, the male, stopped at the door at the dead end, turned the handle and revealed an area that could fit maybe fifteen men. There were punching bags in one corner, multiple wooden cut-outs that resembled her team but in blue, hand held weapons, and a table that was pushed up against the wall.

Both of them walked to the table, where many knives and watches were laid out.

"What are these?" Elise asked as she picked up a watch that was similar to the one Spy was wearing. A golden framed watch with a brown leather strap.

"I didn't think you were that incompetent." Spy commented as Elise turned and fiddled with the watch. The Spy crossed his arms and sat down on the table, watching as Elise examined.

"I saw you slap this onto your wrist this morning," Elise said as she looked at the Spy from the corner of her eye. "It made you turn invisible."

Unaffected, the Spy stared back. "Why were you watching me?"

"I wasn't."

"Yes you were. You gasped. I heard you. I saw you. I felt you."

Elise tensed at the his last detail. He felt her...

"Okay, _maybe_ I was watching you."

"Oh my lord, you're like a child," scoffed the Spy. He pushed himself off the table and picked up a pocket knife. "What is this?"

"Uh," Elise hesitated. "A knife?"

"That's correct... In a very vague description. This knife is commonly known as the 'Butterfly Knife' or 'Balisong' and it is a folding pocket knife," explained the Spy as he opened and closed it, slipping it into his pocket for a better visualization. "It is sometimes called a Batangas knife, after the Tagalog province of Batangas in the Philippines." He took it out of his pocket and opened it up. "This weapon is a true masterpiece. The art of using this knife takes time, patience, and skill. Once you've mastered this, you'll be able to do things like this." The Spy closes the knife, only to expertly open it in a matter of seconds.

"Whoa," Elise gasped.

"Let me see what you can do."

He hands the knife, transferring the hunk of metal from his gloved hands to her gloved hands. With a little flip and a couple twists, Elise manages to get the knife open without any injuries.

"Hm, that's quite impressive. I don't think you'll be having any difficulty using that," said the Spy as he put his hands behind his back, walking around to the other side of Elise to get to the watches.

Elise is too focused on her flipping to notice that the Spy has disappeared.

"Holy shit, did you see what I just did?!" Elise yells in excitement. She looks around with the smile slowly fading from her features. "Spy?"

Hands grasped at her arms and Elise screams, dropping the knife with a clatter. "Spy!" she cries out desperately.

"Right behind you," he growls from exactly where he said he was.

Elise's breath fills the room as Spy lets her go. He materializes in front of her after a couple of seconds.

"You must always be prepared."

"You should have at least told me you were going to do that!"

"That's why I just said, you must always be prepared. Anything can happen, and if you don't pay attention close enough, you'll be dead before you even know it." Spy bends down and picks up the knife, flipping it closed, and slipping it into Elise's jacket pocket. "Here, this is yours now."

As Spy leans over the table to pick out a watch, he asks, "why must you wear men's clothing? I'd rather you wear something more feminine."

Elise's eyebrow rises at this. "What gives you the choice to decide what I wear?"

Spy picks up the same watch that Elise looked at earlier and looks at her with a straight look.

Elise sighs and says, "They didn't have anything that was my size. Either way, if they did have my size, they wouldn't have prepared a tailored suit for a woman."

"Actually, this might work. It'll keep your identity low."

As he talks, he picks up Elise's hand and straps the watch onto her wrist.

"Hm, nice. I give it bonus points for it being stylish." Elise comments as she twists her wrist to continue looking at the watch.

"Yes, I agree." Spy also comments. He pulls out his wrist further so that he can reveal the exact same watch that Elise is wearing. "Press this button," Spy instructs as he points to the button on the side. Elise reaches over to his watch, but gets her hand slapped away. "Not mine, you imbecile, on yours."

"Oh, right." Elise chuckles quietly and does what she is told. "So now what?"

"Walk around."

Elise doesn't. She stays on her spot and watches the Spy as he looks around the room.

"Say something," he commands.

"Boo."

The Spy doesn't jump, he just turns back to where he was looking before Elise disappeared. "I told you to walk around," he says.

"Yeah, but I didn't. I just wanted to see if I was really invisible like you were this morning," Elise smirks and presses the button again, appearing right in front of the Spy. "By the way, you have a nice butt."

"Please!" Spy barks. "That is very inappropriate!"

Elise just laughs and watches as the Spy turns his back towards her and walks away slowly. His hand reaches up into his jacket, and before Elise can react, he turns swiftly with a gun pointed at her head. He shoots, and Elise ducks just in time. "I need to show you some moves," he says. He walks toward her, picking up a gun that looks more downgraded than the one the Spy had. "And I told you to always be prepared."

"You know, if you keep doing this, I don't think I'll need to prepare, because I'll be dead before I get to the fields!"

"I wouldn't mind that happening." Spy smirks as he hands her the gun. "Shoot me."

"What?! Are you crazy? No!"

"Shoot me."

"I'm not going to-"

"Shoot. Me."

Elise's heart races, and it seems everything is going in slow motion. She holds her breath, closes her eyes and pulls the trigger. Nothing.

"Huh?" Elise opens her eyes and pulls the trigger again. Nothing.

"You didn't cock the gun." Spy says as he stares straight into her eyes.

"Okay, I'm not an expert with this kind of stuff! I didn't even think I was going to be doing this kind of shit when I applied!"

"Here."

The Spy took hold of Elise's hands and places her thumb on the hammer.

"That's the hammer. Cock it back, then pull the trigger."

Elise's eyes never leave his hands on hers.

"Shoot."

She can't. She's frozen.

"Shoot!" Spy yells. This startles Elise and she shoots. Right. Through. His. Chest.

The Spy just looks straight at Elise, blood flowing out of his chest. He smiles as he drops down to his knees, eventually falling flat to the ground with blood pooling.

"Oh my god," Elise says breathless. "What did I do?" Her heart starts racing and her palms get sweaty. "I just murdered someone..."

Elise falls to her knees and picks up her male counterpart's face. "Spy! Wake up god dammit!"

She hears a crackle behind her and turns around. "What?"

"What did I say about controlling your emotions?"

Elise is speechless. She just gets up and touches his masked face. "You're real. You're alive..."

Spy just smirks and pulls out a golden pocket watch from his front suit jacket.

* * *

**Hey there! Look who finally updated! :D**

**Again, I'm sorry for my inconsistent uploads, I'm still trying to find my inspiration and motivation. **

**Thanks so much for reading guys, and also I'd like to give a huge thanks to my new followers! **

**Hugs and kisses! **


	7. Chapter 7: Dead Ringers and Spies

"But how?" Elise asks with wide eyes. "This must be some magic trick! This is probably a fake gun!"

Just as Elise finishes, she accidentally pulls the trigger, causing the bullet to pierce straight through a blue Medic cut-out.

"It's not fake." Spy responds. He takes the gun out of Elise's hands and opens her suit jacket, placing the gun in the hidden pocket inside. "It's a Dead Ringer."

"A what?"

"A Dead Ringer. If I get "killed" I can use this to keep me alive."

"But how? How does it work?"

"You are asking the wrong person for that. Ask the engineer. All I know, is that it is very handy when you are about to die."

"But you are a Spy, are you not? You're supposed to know everything!"

Spy raises his eyebrows and scoffs. "Please, mademoiselle. I am pretty sure I know more than you."

"You know, you're a self absorbed little prick."

"Thank you." Spy says back. He goes to his body, the limp and dead one, and hulls it over to sit it up on the wall. He then goes in front of the table once more, putting his gloved hand under his masked chin.

Elise huffs out a breath of hot air. "I guess it's true what they say about the French..."

At this, Spy tilts his head slightly, but Elise could see.

"They say the French are a bunch of snooty booty assholes!"

A silence suspends in the room and is broken by Elise's scream. The Spy, seeming disinterested, expertly flips his own balisong, holding the blade tight on Elise's neck.

"Say that to me again, and you'll never see the light of day!"

"Holy shit! Okay, I'm sorry!"

The Spy's eyes are void of any sympathy. Anger and another chilling emotion is present in his steely eyes. After several seconds of both of their breathing in the silent room, the Spy removes his knife; one flip after another, it closes. He puts his hands behind his back and turns away from Elise.

"How many times do I have to remind you? Always-"

"Always be prepared," Elise interrupts.

Spy stops. "Well done," he says. He turns around to the barrel of a revolver right on his forehead. Point blank.

Elise smirks and stares into his eyes with a hungry look. "I could kill you right here, right now if I wanted to."

"Then do it."

"But I won't."

They stay like that for another silence to seep into the room.

* * *

"Stand on the point, maggot!" Soldier cries out.

"Go! Go! Go!" Sniper yells.

"Mission ends in ten seconds!"

"Yes! We've got it!" Scout shouts out over the gunfire.

Engineer sprints, stressing his legs while carrying his sentry in its box. He catches a shimmer in the light where his men stand. "Oh no," he whispers.

"Five..."

"Boys!" Engineer hollers.

His men turn to him, while still shooting their weapons at the enemies.

"Four..."

"Behind you!"

"Three..."

It's no use. His men can't hear him anymore.

"SPY!" Engineer yells louder; this gets his teammates' attention. Like a deer caught in headlights, his men turn around but they're not quick enough.

"Two..."

One by one, his men drop dead like flies as the BLU Spy backstabs and shoots them.

"One..."

"No! Damn it!"

"You fail!" The Administrator announces.

The horn goes off, and the Engineer is met with his BLU counterpart. He gives off an eerie and intimidating laugh.

"Nice try, partner," he says before slamming the RED Engineer with his wrench.

* * *

"Is it over?" Elise asks as she takes her eye off of what she called the "aimer", or as Spy called it, the "sights." But she rather call it an aimer, just so it was easier for her.

"Yes." Spy says as he continues walking around. "Back into position."

"Oh, right," Elise jumps. "Like this?" She staggers her feet and holds the gun up with both hands; the way Spy told and showed her how to do.

Spy puts his hand under his chin, like he did at the table. "Something's not right." He unexpectedly goes behind Elise and wraps his arms around her.

Elise's breath catches in her throat. Spy, with his broad body, wraps his arms around her, holding her hands in his, and his frontal area pressed tightly against her back. He adjusts her feet by kicking them softly with his leather shoes, shifts her body weight by slightly hugging her with his arms, and raises her arms with his.

"There, hold it right there," he commands.

Elise feels slightly upset because of the absence of his body.

"Perfect."

"Tell me again why I have to do this ridiculous stance, while you're over there looking like a badass?"

"You are a rookie. I don't expect you to advance into my stance. Plus, once you gain experience, your stance will vary, depending on your tastes."

The entrance door closes, causing Elise to jump out of her stance. Spy is unaffected. He stares at the door for a moment before walking over to it and opening, peeking out.

"Who's there?" Elise asks.

Spy doesn't answer. He just watches as the tall lanky figure disappears from the distance.

* * *

"You ladies were terrible out there!" Soldier barks.

"Calm down," Medic persists. "We all did bad out there. Even you, Soldier."

"Yes, I did do bad out there. At least I'm not a little pansy like some of you! Unlike you, I can actually admit it!"

"That damn Spy kept on sapping my machines!" Engineer mumbles loudly. "Where were you when I needed you, Pyro?"

"Mmm hmm murr firph..." Pyro tilts its head and shrugs its shoulders. "Muff hurdd err marr."

"Me? What are you talking about, Pyro? Don't blame everything on me!" Scout yells.

"Maybe if we had our own Spy on the Battlements, we wouldn't have been shot to the ground by the BLU's sentry." Sniper grumbles as he stomps into the war room.

"Whoa, what's gotten into your panties?" Scout asks.

"What? It's true! You all know it's true!"

"The boy's got a point..." Engineer defends.

"Yeah, see?"

"But Spy is training Spy," Heavy comments.

"Yeah, we know that, you Commie!" Soldier yells.

"Heavy is not what you call him," Heavy growls as he turns away.

"Oh, yes, that reminds me!" Medic jumps. "I must give the Spy and examination."

The team watches suspiciously as the Medic walks out of the room.

"Huh? What?" Demoman blurbs. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Sniper dismisses.

* * *

"Herr Spy?" Medic knocks on the door. "May I come in?"

He can hear gasps and small cries.

"What are you going to do?" Medic hears Spy ask on the other side of the door.

"Uh, Spy?"

"No!"

In a sudden motion, Medic opens the door and runs over to the Spy who is holding Elise with a gun pointed to her head. The Medic tackles the Spy, unintentionally taking Elise down as well.

"Agh, what are you doing?!" Spy pushes Medic off and dusts his suit off.

"I-I-I," Medic stutters as he blushes and pushes himself off of Elise. "I apologize, I just thought that-"

"As you know, we are training." Spy interrupts.

"Yes. Of course. I'm sorry," Medic straightens his back and takes a deep breath.

"You know, I can just lay here on the ground." Elise speaks up with a grin.

"Oh! Right," Medic smiles. "Here."

"I've got it." Spy cuts in. "Get up." He grabs onto both of Elise's arms and lifts her up with ease.

"Okay, then." Medic whispers to himself.

"I guess training is over. Unless, if you want to continue..."

"No, thank you. I think I need to practice the things I've already learned."

"Very well," Spy says. "And you doctor? What do you want?"

"I wanted to give you a check-up."

"Me? Or the girl?" Spy questions.

"You, herr Spy."

"Why?"

"No time for questions. Come now." Medic says before turning his back to both Spies, leaving the room and heading toward the Medical Bay.

Spy sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I swear, that doctor is lost in a different time."

"C'mon, herr Spy," Elise imitates. "Let's go."

The Spy looks up and watches Elise walk out the door. The corner of his mouth twitches as he follows her out to the hall.


	8. Chapter 8: Little Games

"Yes, doctor? What do you need?" Spy asks as he closes the door behind him and follows the Medic to his desk.

"Sit down on the bed, bitte."

Medic walks around the Spy and takes a tray of medical looking instruments from another bed. He takes a stethoscope and puts it against Spy's chest, telling him to breath deeply while he places the chestpiece in various areas around Spy's body.

"So," Medic speaks up. "Herr Spy. How do you feel?"

"Absolutely fine, doctor. May I leave now?" Spy asks irritated.

"You are a very impatient man, Spy."

"I'm man of quickness. I have no time to do other things."

The Medic puts away the stethoscope and picks up an otoscope, pushing it far into the Spy's ear.

Spy jerks away and pushes the Medic's hand away. "Be careful with that thing! How did you become a doctor?!"

"Calm down Spy..." Medic pinches the bridge of his nose. He continues with the Spy's ears. "My wife has been unfaithful to me."

Spy freezes at the Medic's sudden fact. The Medic puts the otoscope back on the tray and puts it on a cart, rolling it away from the bed.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Spy says in the awkward silence. "Are you, uh, alright?"

"Alright?" Medic says, sounding like he's been offended. "Alright?! Spy, I am fantastic!"

"Fantastic?" Spy raises his eyebrows. "Maybe this doctor is crazier than I thought," he thinks to himself.

"I'm open to other options! I've met this wonderful girl, and she's so beautiful, her smile makes me smile, and her eyes are like heaven!"

"Hmm, very poetic doctor. Is that all?"

"No! Wait! I need you to help me." Medic stops Spy when he hops off the bed. "What do I do? What do I say?"

Spy stares into his desperate eyes and shakes his head. "You are truly desperate, aren't you?"

"Very." Medic coughs and straightens his back. "I apologize for my behaviour."

"Apology accepted." Spy says. "So, who's this woman? Is she as fine as you describe her to be?"

"More than anything. Do you mind sharing some tips?"

"Is it the new Spy?" Spy asks all of the sudden.

Medic's cheeks flush, and he looks down to the ground to hide it. As soon as he is composed enough to answer, he looks up at the Spy with a serious face.

"No, of course not."

* * *

"Hey Scout," Elise greets as she makes her way to the kitchen. "What're you up to?"

Scout immediately stops and goes to Elise's side. "Oh, you know, doing the regular routine. Going to the gym because a big guy like me needs to work out the guns, you know?" he boasts as he flexes his arms. A tiny little lump forms as he does. "Ah, yup. These babies always leave the ladies at my feet. Wanna catch a feel?"

Elise laughs and gently puts Scout's smelly armpits away from her. "No, I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself, sweetheart," Scout grins as he whistles and turns away.

Elise shakes her head and smiles at the shrinking Scout. She soon does the same, turns away and walks. As soon as she's in the kitchen, she sees Sniper at the table, holding a lighter, a cigarette placed between his lips. "Hey, Sniper."

Sniper looks up at Elise, his glasses still on. "How's it going, shiela?"

"Eh, it could be better." Elise says as she takes a seat across from Sniper. "What's that?"

"A lighter."

"Yes, I know that," Elise giggles, "but who's is it?"

Sniper tenses and smiles as he flips it open, a lively flame emitting from the top. "An old friend's."

"Oh..."

"What were you and Spy doing in the training room?"

Elise crosses her arms and lays her chin on her forearm, still staring at the Sniper who stares right back behind his golden shades. "The name speaks for itself. But to clarify, I was training. Hence, the name of the room: training room."

Sniper emits a deep laugh from behind his throat and blows out smoke from his nose. "I know. I saw."

"So that was you who closed the door?"

"Yup," he responds. "Right, I think I'm going to eat something... don't know what it'll be but it'll be something. You want some of my something?" Sniper flashes Elise another one of his canine grins as he stands and slips the lighter in his pocket.

"I'd love some of that something." Elise laughs. She gets up and follows Sniper into the little cooking room. "Can I be of assistance?"

"You may." Sniper grins. "Take this," he instructs as he gives Elise a pan.

"Okay, now what?"

"Put it on the stove, turn it on, grab a seat, and watch the magic unfold." Sniper says as he puts his glasses on his hat, only to place the hat on Elise's head.

"W-wait, you don't want me to cook for you?" Elise asks.

"Nah, I'll cook for you. Just let me do it, because this just may be the only gentlemanly thing I'll ever do."

Elise goes out and grabs a chair from the table, and when she gets back, Sniper already has a bunch of ingredients in front of him.

* * *

"Speaking of the new Spy, I was surprised you didn't mount her the moment you saw her." Medic comments.

"You really are a crazy doctor," Spy scoffs.

"Why didn't you? I mean, I know you have standards, but she seems like a reasonable young lady."

"I was threatened when I saw her. I thought she was a Spy," Spy says.

"She is a Spy though..." Medic says with a confused look.

"I mean a Spy from BLU."

"Do you think you'll go for her?" Medic asks.

"You know we can't do that. I read the contract, and agreed to abide by its rules. I'm not a man to disobey when my life is on the line." Spy snaps.

"Okay, herr Spy, it was just a question." Medic backs off. He places his hands beside his hips on his desk and he sits.

Spy mirrors the Medic's actions and does the same on the bed.

"Tell her how you feel," Spy speaks up.

"What if she finds me awkward... or even worse... weird?" Medic questions.

"Then play hard to get." Spy counters.

"Spy, I am not an energetic horn dog like you. I may be just a couple years older than you, but I think I lack the enthusiasm for this kind of sex appeal. I'm not that kind of man."

"Then you know what you should do?"

"What?"

"Just go for it." Spy says as he crosses his arms. "Nobody is the same, and my style is obviously too risky for you. So if you don't think it'll work out, do what feels right."

Medic nods, and taps his gloved finger on the edge of the desk. "Okay. I think I can do it."

"Good. Now if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to take my leave. Adieu," Spy dismisses as he walks elegantly out the door.

Medic smiles and narrows his eyes at the door that closes with a click. He keeps his expression and faces the spot where the Spy was just at. "And the game begins, herr Spy."

* * *

"Alright, how does this taste?" Sniper asks as he holds out the fork full of meat pie.

"That's delicious!" Elise cries out. "How did you learn to make this?"

Sniper blushes a little and smiles as he takes a bite of the meat pie, from the same fork. "My mum taught me how to cook some things, so that when I would go out for hunts, I would be able to feed myself in my van with a good meal."

"That's sweet." Elise comments as she picks up her fork that was still placed on the plate. "How come you only made one?"

"I'm used to making meals for one. Plus, I wouldn't want to waste any food."

"But," Elise pauses. "This meat pie is smaller than my hand."

"Don't judge, shiela," Sniper winks.

"Okay, okay," Elise backs off with a giggle.

"Mmm, something smells good!" Scout says as he walks in. "Oh, after me? Thanks," he helps himself to the meat pie, taking large bites out of it.

"That wasn't for you, Scout." Elise says.

"Shorry guysh, I wash jusht hungry." Scout says with a mouthful of meat pie. He swallows it all and grabs the beer in Snipers hand. "Thanks Snipes," he says. Before he could take a swig of it, Pyro comes from behind him and grabs the bottle. Pyro smacks Scout on the back of the head and scolds him in its muffled voice.

"I should get going. Have a good one, shiela." Sniper gets up and walks out.

"Yeah, I should probably go to. I've got more training to do tomorrow," Elise sighs as she gets up and walks to her room.

When she gets there, she takes out the key and unlocks it, but it's already unlocked.

"Did I forget to lock it?" Elise asks herself. She shakes it off and opens the door. She closes it and hooks her fingers under her mask.

"You're dead." Spy says behind her.

Elise immediately pats her mask back down. "Spy!"

"Yes, my dear?" Spy grins.

Elise turns around and reaches in her pocket. At the same time as her, Spy pulls out his more upgraded gun when Elise pulls out her bland revolver. They stay like that, a standoff between two Spies. If it were to be seen by a teammate, they would've thought this to be a team killing.

Spy is the first to stand down. He puts his gun back in his suit jacket and stands tall. Elise follows suit and stares right at him.

"You have no business to be in my room."

"Were you prepared for that?" Spy asks as he takes a step closer. Elise stands her ground.

"Yes."

"No you weren't." Spy growls as he walks forward slowly.

Elise walks back, enough for her to crawl onto her bed, with her back against the wall. Spy puts his hands on both sides of her legs. His face is at such a close proximity, that Elise can feel his breath on her neck.

"I was," she whispers.

"Are you prepared now?" Spy leans in and whispers in her ear. "Are you prepared for me?"

Elise's eyes flutter close. His voice, the sound of silk that caresses her ears. His smell, the same scent that filled her nose back in Canada. His eyes, his body, his everything. It all seemed so familiar.

"Yes," she whispers back.

"You're dead." Spy says in his normal volume, which at the moment, seemed to make Elise's ears bleed.

Her heart jumps as she looks down at the Spy's hand. One hand is on the bed beside her right thigh, and the other is holding his balisong, open and ready to pierce.

"God dammit!" Elise curses. "Is this going to happen often?!"

"Maybe," Spy says as he leaves the room. He closes the door and Elise jumps up from her bed and locks the door.

"Stay out!"

As Spy walks, he can hear Elise yell.

"I'll kill you next time you break into my room!"

He smiles, closing his eyes and humming to himself. "I'd like to see you try."


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected

"Medic!" Heavy booms over the gunfire. "Charge me!"

With an evil laugh, Medic growls and says, "with pleasure." He flips the switch on his medigun and both Heavy and Medic are covered with a chrome blue shield.

Heavy laughs at all the dead bodies in his way. "I'm bullet proof!"

"We have captured the enemy's control point!" the Administrator cries into the microphone.

"Ja! Good job, Scout!" Medic congratulates as he trails behind Heavy.

Scout grins and gives a thumbs up to Medic. "Piece of cake doc!"

* * *

"Shoot," Spy yells as Elise straightens out her stance.

"Hold on, you impatient bastard! Let me position myself!"

"You will not have the time to position yourself when there is an enemy right in front of you. You will have to make do. Learn how to deal with these situations under pressure."

"I'm sorry I'm not a professional snob like you," Elise laughs as she shoots straight through a BLU Scout's wooden chest. "How come these cut-outs are blue and not red?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"We are RED; Reliable Excavation Demolition, founded by Redmond Mann. They," Spy says as he points to the wooden cut-outs. "Are BLU; Builders League United, founded by Blutarch Mann. This whole thing was caused from-"

"I know the story. Medic told me already." Elise interrupts.

"Good. Less work for me," Spy says as he clasps his hands behind his back and turns away from Elise. "Now, shoot again."

No answer.

"Shoot again." Spy repeats. He turns around and sees nothing. A frown forms on his face as he walks around. "Try as hard as you must, my dear, but you cannot hide from me. I've been doing this for long enough to know where you are." Spy slowly pulls out his gun and circles the room. "Where are you," Spy whispers to himself.

"You're dead." Elise says from behind Spy.

As a natural reaction, Spy turns around and tackles Elise. He unstraps the watch from her wrist and points the gun to her forehead. "Surrender!"

Elise puts her hands up and turns her head away. Spy's eyes widen a bit and he slacks back. In sudden realization, Spy crawls back from his position; hovering over Elise, between her legs.

"My apologies." Spy apologizes.

Without hesitation, Elise gets up and pounces onto Spy, clumsily flipping her knife and placing it on his masked neck. "You weren't prepared for that, were you?" Elise asks out of breath.

Spy counters her attack with a slap to the hand, causing the knife to clatter to the ground, far away from Elise's reach. He picks her up and slams her gently onto the table. The weapons fall to the ground as Elise struggles to get out of Spy's grasp.

"Surrender." Spy repeats.

"Fine! I'm serious this time!" Elise pushes Spy off of her. "Damn, you're too good."

"Thank you." Spy dusts off his suit. "We need to work on your self defense skills."

"What are you talking about? My self defense skills are fine. You didn't get a scratch on me."

Spy expertly flips his knife open and holds it close to her neck. "Do you want one?"

"No." Elise says with staggered breathing.

"Control your emotions. Don't be afraid." Spy reminds as he flips the knife and tucks it away. He takes his gloved fingers and grabs onto Elise's mask, pulling it down to hide the showing skin.

"Uh, thanks..." Elise says.

"Get up, and defend yourself." Spy instructs as he walks away and stands on the small dusty mats in the corner of the room. "This may not be much, but we have to use what we have."

"Um, okay?" Elise answers timidly.

Spy looks into Elise's eyes and then scans her body. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What?"

"Defend yourself!"

"But I don't know what to do!"

Spy growls and throws a hard punch at Elise. Luckily for her, she steps to a side and dodges the punch.

"Whoa, that the hell was that for?!"

"I said defend!" Spy yells again. He throws another punch and Elise dodges it again, this time deflecting it and then punching Spy in the stomach.

His well exercised abdomen feels like obsidian.

"Ow!" Elise cries out.

Spy stops and holds Elise's hand. "Are you okay?"

He removes her glove and pushes her sleeves up to look at her wrist. "Form a fist," he instructs.

Elise tries to but winces in pain. "I can't, it hurts."

Spy traces the bruise that starts to quickly form. Elise is mesmerized from his intricate patterns that are being burned onto her skin from his touch. All of the sudden, he slaps the injury.

"Ow! Are you insane?!" Elise cries out. "My wrist is broken!"

"It's not broken, it's sprained. Now continue defending." Spy says.

"You know what, no! You're taking this too far! It's only my second day of training, and you're already breaking my bones!"

"That's your fault for not learning how to punch. Here," Spy takes her non injured hand and places it on his stomach. "Punch right there."

Elise can't. She won't. How could she? She's frozen from feeling this man up.

"Spy?" Spy, the male, calls. He has never called her that before. It was so unnatural and unheard of to Elise, that she just ignored it. "Punch me."

Elise moves her hand up and down Spy's stomach and chest. Before she could go any lower, Spy takes her hand and pushes away.

"Stop. I didn't ask you to do that. I asked you to punch me."

"Oh, sorry." Elise blushes and shakes her head. "I just- I wanted to... I couldn't-"

"Stop stuttering and punch me."

Elise winds up and tries to punch Spy in the stomach, but without struggle, he grasps onto her wrist.

"Look at your hand."

She looks at her hand and then looks back up at Spy.

"Your wrist is curled. Don't do that. Keep your wrist strong, not curled." He takes her fist and straightens it out. "Keep your fist tight."

Elise does as she is told and adjusts her arm and hand.

"Now punch!" Spy demands.

Elise takes up all the energy from her legs all the way through to her arm. With a powerful cry, Elise punches Spy in his abdomen. With a loud grunt and growl, Spy absorbs the impact.

"Oh my god, Spy! Are you okay? I didn't mean it!" Elise holds onto the heaving Spy's stomach.

"You're stronger than I thought," Spy wheezes. "Maybe I shouldn't have underestimated you."

"Really?" Elise completely forgets about the Spy's pain and flexes her muscles. "Huh, I never noticed."

"Now, let's continue with training." Spy forces out as he pulls out his knife.

* * *

"C'mon, get on the point you lazy scums!" Soldier yells.

Sniper can see all of this through his scope in his nest. The familiar smell of cigarettes fills the room. With a grumble and one swift movement, Sniper drops his gun and picks up his Kukri, swinging in the air. His knife tears through something fleshy, and he grins.

"Got'cha you French bastard!"

A BLU Spy materializes in front of Sniper and falls to his knees. "I hope you die in hell," he says as he falls limp in his own blood.

"Treats you right, you bloody spook."

A crackle sounds behind Sniper and before he can react, a knife stabs through his back. A blood curdling cry emits from his mouth, and he drops dead in a matter of seconds.

"Ten seconds left in the mission!"

"You got blood on my suit," BLU Spy taunts.

"Three..."

"Oh, and tell you're Spy that he is a coward, and an embarrassment to Spies everywhere!"

"One..."

With a click of his watch, the BLU Spy disappears.

"Victory!"

"Yeah! We won you BLU bastards!" Scout and Soldier run off and chase the losing BLUs.

* * *

"Victory," Spy says when the horn goes off.

Elise takes this opportunity and unfolds her knife slowly, ducking under Spy's arms and going behind him, putting the knife at his neck.

"Dead," she says.

"Shoot." Spy sighs. "I think training is over."

"What? No! It can't be. It hasn't even been that long!"

"It has been six hours."

Elise pauses. "Six?" Elise asks in surprise.

"Six." Spy confirms.

"Jesus Christ! I don't think I'll survive out there!"

"Once you get used to it, it'll feel like it's only been five minutes. Trust me. I mean, look at you. You have been training for over six hours, and you're already lost for time."

"I see your point." Elise nods. "So... what'll we do next training class?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Not until you get your wrist healed." Spy points to Elise's now blackened wrist.

"Ew, that looks horrible."

"Let's go," Spy bends down and picks up Elise's glove. He hands it to her and leads her out into the hall.

* * *

"Good work out there, ladies!" Soldier cheers. "I think it's time to celebrate!" he bellows as he digs into the fridge for beer.

"Way ahead of you, mate!" Demoman cheers as he takes a big long swig of his scotch.

"You all celebrate, I've got some papers to organize." Medic smiles and leaves the room.

"We'll try to save you some booze, Medic!" Scout cries out.

From the hallway, Medic can her Scout cry out as Pyro scolds him for trying to drink. Scout was, after all, only 19. He had two more years to go until he was able to drink with the men.

As Medic gets to his office, he sees Spy standing in front of Elise who is on the medical bed, holding her wrist.

"What did you do to her?" Medic asks as he pushes his thin framed glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose.

"Don't blame me, blame her." Spy accuses.

"Whatever, just leave, herr Spy." Medic commands.

"Wait, why do I have to leave?"

"I must heal her."

"And I can't watch."

"Leave." Medic repeats.

With a scoff and rolling eyes, Spy leaves the room.

"So, fräulein, what happened?"

"I punched Spy and ended up breaking my wrist doing so." Elise laughs a little and sways her feet. "How long will it take to heal?"

Medic ponders for a moment. "Five minutes?"

"Five minutes?!" Elise say in amazement. "How?"

"With this," Medic says as he pulls down a weird looking gun. "This is a medigun. I use this in field to heal our teammates."

"W-what? How does it work?"

"Hell, I would be smarter than Einstein if I knew how this worked. My only job is to heal people, not to know all the mechanics of my tools." Medic smiles at Elise as he flips a switch.

A crimson red glow of gas looking light flows onto Elise's wrist. Medic takes her wrist to help support the structure. Without any thought, Medic starts to stroke her wrist, a feeling that was over the line of friendliness.

"This, feels good." Elise groans as the beam of crimson continues to heal her.

Medic's face goes red as Elise continues to groan. He starts to feel hot, and is urged to take his coat off. But if he were to do that, it would mean he would risk exposing the tent slowly rising in his trousers. In order to distract himself, Medic lets go of Elise's hand and coughs loudly.

"Are you okay? Does it still hurt?" Medic forces out as he attempts to hide the rise. He buttons his coat and coughs again. He returns to his position beside Elise and takes her hand again. "Do you still have the pills I gave you?"

"Yes," Elise sighs with a smile. She looks into Medic's eyes and tilts her head. "Why?"

"Just in case of after affects," Medic informs.

"Is it hot in here, or something? Your sweating like crazy."

"No, it's just. I- uh- have my coat on."

"Why don't you take it off?" Elise asks.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone confusing me with another member of the team."

"Hm, okay then."

For over six minutes, Medic and Elise stay in the silence. No eye contact, no verbal communication.

"I think it's been five minutes." Elise turns her head and finally makes eye contact. Medic, through the whole process, has been staring at Elise. "Uh, doc?"

Medic's eyes are clouded, and Elise's breath hitches.

"Are you okay over there Medic?" she nervously laughs.

Medic takes a step up to her bed and turns off the medigun, pushing it away and turns Elise to face him. His bare, bloodied hands on either side of her hips.

"Medic?" Elise asks with wide eyes, showing fear and excitement. "What are you-"

Before she could talk any more, Medic leans up and kisses Elise without hesitation.

* * *

**I'm getting goosebumps! It's getting pretty saucy up in here! ;) **

**Were you guys surprised? Or were you expecting this to happen? ****Please comment and tell me what you think about this chapter! Or, if you're feeling extra lovey dovey, tell me what you think about this whole story! :D **

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	10. Chapter 10: Alcoholic Kisses

Medic takes one hand off of Elise's hip and places it behind her head. He tilts his head to the right and continues kissing her, each smack of their lips becoming more fierce than the last.

"Medic," Elise says in between breaths.

"Mmm," Medic groans in response. The tip of his tongue glides across Elise's bottom lip. He pushes Elise's in proper position on the bed and crawls on, between her legs.

Elise wraps her arms around Medic and takes his small glasses off, placing it on the little trolley beside the small medical bed. She continues to kiss him, moaning in his mouth. Medic pulls back, looking into Elise's eyes. With soft, delicate fingers, he hooks a digit under her mask. Elise jolts, smacking Medic's hand away from her neck.

"No!" Elise cries out. She stares up at him, his hair ruffled from Elise's exploring hands, his face glowing red, and his breathing deep and low.

Medic leans back on his heels, his knees between Elise's legs. "I-" he starts, but pauses. "I'm sorry."

He gets off the table and picks up his glasses, automatically turning into the mature and composed Medic that he was. He opens a cabinet and looks at himself in the mirror. He takes a comb from his desk and starts to do his hair. He takes small glances at Elise through the mirror, but doesn't hold any eye contact.

"Please forgive my rude intrusion. I don't know what that was." Medic says in the mirror as he fixes up his dress shirt. He then turns on his heel, closing the cabinet, and walks to the bed where Elise lays unmoved. "Shall we celebrate?" Medic proposes as he holds out a hand for her.

Elise looks down at his hands, just noticing that they are stained with blood. With slow movements she takes his hand, getting to her feet and fixing her attire.

"I'm sorry too," she says when Medic leads her out of the room with his hand on the small of her back.

"Don't apologize. I am the perpetrator, and I went on without your consent."

"Well, you technically had my permission. I kissed you back. That's enough evidence of consent."

As they walk closely side by side, Medic steals a glance at Elise.

"Thank you," he says.

Elise looks up at him, a smile slowly spreading.

"It was my pleasure. Thank you for intruding," she giggles.

They near a turn in the hallway, and as they take it, they see Spy leaning on the wall, a cigarette placed between his lips. His arms are crossed and one foot is on the wall. Medic coughs and gets Spy's attention. A small flash of a relieved look crosses Spy's face, but he immediately masks it.

"Let me see," Spy demands as he reaches for Elise's hand.

Medic crosses his path with his arm, and slowly looks up at Spy. "Don't touch her wrist. It is still fragile," he warns.

"No, it's really okay, doc. Look," Elise rolls her wrist and flaps it around. "Perfectly fine."

The Medic and Spy glare at each other.

"So, how about that celebration?" Elise cuts in.

"Ja, that would be great. Let's go."

Medic walks ahead without Spy and Elise. He doesn't turn back as he goes into the war room. Spy and Elise stand side by side. Spy looks at Elise, and after a moment, she looks up at him. He keeps the eye contact, and doesn't break it.

"Um, Spy? We should probably get going," Elise interrupts.

"Yes," Spy looks down then ahead. "You're right. After you," Spy gestures to the threshold of the war room.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Cheers to our victory!" Soldier yells.

"Cheers!" everybody else chants. They take a gulp of their beer.

"Cheers to our hard work!" Demoman says.

They drink.

"Cheers for... beer!" Scout barks.

They drink, but Heavy looks at Scout.

"Scout is too young to drink. Here," Heavy passes him the apple juice. The team laughs and they all tease Scout.

"Wow, thanks guys."

"No problem," Sniper grins.

Elise and Spy walk in together, the whole team looking at them. Everybody cheers in the air and greets them to the table. Spy is the bravest to grab a bottle and take a drink. It is silent as they wait for his verdict.

After a twisted an disgusted look, Spy puts the beer down. "Cheers."

Once again, the team cheers. They all drink their beers and laugh.

"It may not be as good as wine, but it'll do." Spy smirks at his team.

Elise just stays out of the group, moving into the kitchen area where she can be alone. She can hear her team yelling and chairs falling. "They must be playing a game," she thinks to herself.

As soon as she knows she's alone, Elise lets out a sigh and finally releases her breath. "What was that back there? What was I thinking?! Kissing the Medic? Am I crazy?" Elise whispers to herself.

It feels like she's been in the dim lighting in the kitchen for over an hour.

"It did seem nice though."

The men laugh loudly again as she can hear Scout chanting, "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Soon all the men start chanting. "Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

The sound of a bottle smashing and Medic's voice yelling, "Ja! I am the Übermensch!"

Elise looks up at the dark ceiling. Her mind is spinning and she starts to feel a migraine coming. She rubs her temples and sighs. "Why the hell am I here?"

Two years after her incident, Elise didn't have a job. She was almost homeless. If it weren't for her clumsiness, she wouldn't have stumbled upon the ad; promoting the job of being a worker at RED. The little envelope was torn up a bit, and it was stained brown from the muddy waters when she had found it. These kinds of ads weren't often seen where she came from; up north with igloos and polar bears. Canada, at that time, was after all, a new country. She had never left the country, but she was desperate for a little money. So, being the sneaky little peasant she was, she stole some nice clothes and broke into a house to steal all she needed for the long trip.

"Elise," Medic slurred as he leans his arm on the threshold of the kitchen open doorway.

"Medic," Elise responds with wide eyes.

Medic stumbles towards Elise and takes her shoulders after putting his bottle of beer on the counter across from her. In the dim light, Elise can still see his face. His face is red and sweaty, just like back in his office. His breath has a thick stench of alcohol. His hair is ruffled like before.

Elise's eyes widen as she realizes what he just said. "D-did you just call me Elise?!"

Medic gives her a goofy smile and bites his lip. He leans in closer to her ear and whispers. "Yes, I did. Such a beautiful-_hick_- name," Medic hiccups.

Elise trembles in Medic's grip and stares into his eyes. "I don't think you should address me by my name when we're around them," Elise gestures to the yelling men in the other room.

Medic doesn't break the eye contact. He stares at her, and doesn't let it go. He leans in and kisses Elise.

"C'mon, put up a fight!" Elise yells in her mind.

Medic wraps his arms tighter around Elise and gets so close that it gets hard to breath for her.

"Mm-Medic," Elise mumbles from between her lips.

Medic licks Elise's lower lip for entrance. She doesn't open. He pulls back, staring into Elise's eyes. He steps back and leans on the counter across from Elise. He waits. She takes this short amount of time to examine the drunk German. He's no longer wearing his lab coat, he's just in a dress shirt with rolled sleeves, and a beige waist coat that hugs his fit figure.

In the dim lighting, she can still see his expression. A very stern and commanding expression. It makes her feel like she's done something wrong. Like how an owner would be towards its pet, such as a dog, if it did something wrong. That's exactly how she feels. She feels guilty for something that she didn't do. He waits. She follows.

Elise looks at the Medic, who stares back. He turns away and looks at the wall to his right. She's hit again with the feeling of guilt.

"Yes! Three pairs baby!" Scout yells from the other room. "Read 'em and weep, suckers!"

"No," Spy stops Scout. "Royal Flush."

The team laughs at Scout and they cheer.

Elise looks at Medic, who is ignoring her puppy eyes. Elise reaches to Medic's side and takes the full beer bottle and chugs it all. Then, she slams the bottle on the counter and pulls Medic's neck to her face. She gives him little butterfly kisses, leaving trails on his neck and jawline. He fights, but Elise keeps him near. She forces his face to hers and she goes hard on the kiss. She can feel the alcohol starting to kick in, and she moans when Medic bites down softly on her lip.

"Yo, get the Medic man! It's his turn!" Scout yells at the Heavy.

They stop their make out session. Medic pulls away, and tries to control Elise as she tries to attack him again.

"Medic?" Heavy's heavy footsteps approach the threshold.

Swiftly, Medic places another kiss on Elise's lips as he opens the fridge, motioning to Elise to help him.

"Doctor?"

"Ja, Hea-_hick- _Heavy?" Medic replies as he looks up from the fridge, his hands full with closed bottles of beer.

"You play Spy in poker. He is good, but you are better, da?" Heavy smiles and opens the fridge wider, exposing Elise. "Is new Spy! Hello!" Heavy smiles and takes the beer bottles from her hands. "Heavy will help," Heavy offers.

He leaves with a crate of beer, leaving Elise and Medic alone once more. She looks at his mouth; chapped yet they still look soft. One more little kiss, and they're out.

"Ja," Medic stretches his body and sits down, placing the beer on the table. "Deal me in."

* * *

The game goes on for hours, and it's already really dark outside. Most of the men have retired to their rooms, other than Demoman, who passed out on the couch two hours ago.

Medic and Spy are still going on in the game. The only people awake and watching in the room is Spy, Medic, Pyro, Scout, Engineer, and Elise.

"Yo, guys, how much longer?" Scout complains.

An airy gust comes from Pyro's mask, a sound similar to a yawn.

"Two pairs," Spy flips his cards up with a sigh of frustration.

Medic shows his cards. "Three."

Both men have bags under their eyes, and they are on their eleventh round of beer.

"C'mon Pyro, let's go. I'm tired as hell." Scout gets up and stretches, patting Pyro on the shoulder. "Good night guys."

"Good night Scout," Elise says.

Engineer holds his head up with his hand; the one with the rubber glove. After a couple of minutes, Engineer's face smashes onto the table. It jolts him awake.

"What?!" Engineer cries out.

Spy shushes him and takes the cards.

Engineer yawns and stands up, stretching out his stout body. "Give up Spy," he says. "You know Medic won't lose."

"No," Spy snaps. "I know I can beat him."

Medic takes a swig of his beer and laughs. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try."

Spy stops shuffling, and glares at the Medic. "You don't think I can do it?"

Spy's voice is very condescending, and this change in atmosphere shakes Elise's nerves. "Uh-oh, something's going to happen," she thinks in her mind.

"No, because being the very impatient man you are, you will just give up and go to your room," Medic grins.

"Well, you can shove that theory up your ass, because I'm not giving up. I'm still young and have enough energy. Unlike you, an old Nazi who's crazy and lazy!"

Medic gets up from his chair, his momentum sending the chair onto its back. "Crazy Nazi?!"

"Whoa, Medic, calm down!" Engineer hold Medic's arm.

"Do you really want to go there?" Medic yells.

"You guys are going to wake up the team!" Elise speaks up.

"You shut your mouth! This doesn't concern you!" Spy snaps at Elise. He gets up and walks around the table.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Medic scolds. "You are in no place to talk to a woman like that!"

"What are you going to do old man, huh? Bite me with your dentures?!"

Medic points a finger at Spy's chest and pushes him with great strength, just from one digit. Engineer goes in between the men and pushes them apart.

"Alright, fellas, that's enough fighting!"

Medic backs down and turns away, running his hand through his hair.

"Coward," Spy whispers.

Without warning, Medic turns around and punches Spy right on his nose.

"Agh, shit!" Spy curses as he falls onto the table, back against the hard wood.

"Stop! Medic!" Engineer cries out. "Don't hurt the guy!"

Medic takes hold of Spy's lapels and slams him on the table. "You still think I'm and old man?!"

Spy head-butts Medic. He kicks his leg and causes the Medic to kneel.

Spy takes his hair and slams his head on the wall, repeatedly.

"Spy! Stop!" Elise yells out as she tries to pry his hand off of Medic's head.

"Get away!" Spy yells as he pushes her towards Engineer.

Elise's eyes cloud with anger and adrenaline. She takes out her knife and stabs it straight into Spy's shoulder. He curses and holds his wound. Elise folds up her knife and prepares to fight him.

"You little bitch!" Spy yells. His blood his everywhere now, and he swings a punch at Elise. She dodges it exactly how she did in training, and knees him in the stomach. Spy doubles over and coughs up blood.

Elise goes over to Medic and helps him up. His face has an open cut on his eyebrow, and his lip is also split badly. She turns back to the Spy, and gives him a deadly glare.

"What's wrong with you?!" Elise hisses. "You're fucking crazy!"

"Go, take your Nazi away from here!" Spy counters. He takes an empty beer bottle and throws it at Elise. It hits her back, and smashes on the floor.

Elise takes the Medic away from the kitchen and helps him to the medical bay. Once they get there, Elise locks the door, and the Medic limps to the medigun. He flips the switch and inhales, as if he was relieved of all the pain.

"Danke, mein fräulein." Medic says as his wounds seal up like clay.

Elise watches in amazement as Medic's face is restored from it's busted and bloodied state, to its normal and fixed structure.

"This thing is really amazing," Elise whispers as she leans on Medic's desk.

"I know. Sometimes it's like a drug to me," he laughs.

"Medic," Elise starts.

"Yes?" Medic gives her all his attention.

"What was that? Let me rephrase that. What were those? Those... little make out sessions?" Elise asks as she starts to blush.

"You tell me. I'm just as confused as you are." Medic smiles and traps Elise in his arms by putting them on both sides of her.

"I don't know..." Elise hesitates. "But I-"

"You, what?" Medic persists. He gets closer and closer to her face, his eyes never leaving her lips.

"I liked it." Elise unintentionally purrs.

"Mmm," Medic moans. "So did I."

A knock sounds at the door, just as Medic is about to go for his kill. He sighs in frustration and clears his throat. "Who is it?!"

"May I come in?" Spy asks quietly.

Elise and Medic look at each other and then look away.

"Ja, come in." Medic says as he takes a couple steps back. Elise stays on his desk.

Spy opens the door slowly, walks in smoothly even though he's all broken, and closes the door quietly. He walks up to Medic with elegance and gives a small glance at Elise. "I'd like to apologize for my behaviour. It was inappropriate and immature of me to speak to you like that. You don't have to forgive me, but just know that I feel terrible for what I did." Spy turns to Medic, his nose still bloody and his shoulder is as well. "I'm sorry for injuring you. I am not in the position to hurt a teammate."

Medic looks at his face and at his suit. He sighs and gestures Spy to the bed. Spy does as he commands and waits for his treatment. Medic turns on his medigun and aims it to Spy's shoulder. The skin under his suit heals and new skin covers his flesh.

"Merci, doctor." Spy says quietly.

Medic goes over to the other side to aim it at his face. He puts a hand on Spy's shoulder and smiles sincerely. "It's alright, herr Spy. I think it was the beer that got into our brains."

They both laugh and they smile at each other.

"That was one hell of a celebration, don't you think Elise?" Medic asks as he smiles at Elise. His smile was very innocent for a man who enjoyed killing.

Spy's smile fades slowly as he looks between the two; Medic and Elise.

"Sure was," she blushes but looks away, trying not to be obvious. "So, do you guys start fighting again tomorrow?"

"Nein," Medic answers as he takes out a bottle of pills from his cabinet. "After such a long losing streak, the Administrator finds it in the darkest part of her heart to reward us for our hard work after so many failures. Such a confusing woman, she is."

"Yes. Very confusing. And very rude." Spy adds.

After the Medic turns off the medigun, he hands Spy the same bottle of pills that he gave Elise. Spy gets up from the bed and examines his shoulder. A ripped suit, with blood stains everywhere.

"Great, a suit ruined." Spy sighs.

"Sorry about that," Elise apologizes.

"Don't apologize. This man has enough suits to provide for a whole country." Medic laughs and opens the door for both Spies to exit. "Have yourselves a good night."

"Adieu, doctor." Spy thanks him one last time and pats him on the shoulder.

Elise walks up behind Spy and glances up at Medic. They share a small moment of just smiles and eye contact before Spy turns around. Elise pats around her suit jacket and tells Spy to wait. Elise goes back into the office and followed close behind her is Medic. Once the door closes, Elise and Medic share one last kiss.

"Goodnight kisses?" Medic asks with a grin.

"Yes," Elise says as she pecks his lips again. "Goodnight, Medic."

"Goodnight," Medic starts. Elise puts her hand on the handle and looks back at Medic. "Elise," he finishes with a playful grin.


End file.
